I come back For you
by Aqualina111
Summary: Hi! So begins a new story.. a new adventure... There will be a fight .. Who wins, Who loses ? Will someone die ? or more... Maby, Maby not! But mostly the herd will need each other! And work together! But will someons stop then doing that ?
1. Normal day

**I AM BACK WITH A STORYYY :D Happy? **

**no sequel**

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

unknow voice 1: do we work together ?

Unknow voice 2 : Yea

Unknow voice 1: HAHHAHHAHAH

Unknow voice 2: DUDE CALM DOWN!

Unknow voice 1: I AM A GIIIRL

unknow voice 2: I am going to trust you...

Unknow voice 1: YES

XxXxX

Sid: MANNNNYYYYY!

Manny: ...

Sid: MANNNYYY!

Manny:...

Sid: MAANN-

Manny: WHAT IS IT SID!

Sid: hi :3

Manny: UHHH.. JUST go Sid before i hit you

sid: uuh bye manny!

Ellie:Wasn't that a bit of mean Manny ?

Manny: HE JUST SAID HI... every hour!

Manny was right. Sid was .. annoying today. One of the reasons why ? Well .. We don't know.. It is .. sid

Granny: Heey there everyone :D

Diego: It doesn't feel right that she is smiling...

Shira: That is how she is... AFTER ALMOST DROWNIG ME!

Granny: Ahh whiteey, Stil mad for that ..

Shira : YES..

Granny: That's good.

Crash: I don't even want to know how granny did that..

Eddie:AHhaH But i really wanted to see that!

manny: Yeah ...Peaches must be coming soon

Everybody : Mannyyyy!

* * *

**Looks like a normal day.. or isn't it**

**NEEEW Story :D**

**Reviews: -**

**Manny: THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**So ?**

**Shira: So their aren't any reviews**

**oh**


	2. Where is she ?

**I am back**

**one of the reasons i didn't update.. homework :c**

* * *

Crash: Lalalalalalaaa

eddie: DUDE are you.. singing?

Crash:LALALALA you are sooo stupid Eddieee LAALAALA

Eddie: YYou .. * kicks crash *

Crash: GRRR * fight with eddie *

Ellie: GUYS, quit it already... Like Manny isn't worried enough...

Let's take a look how manny freaks out when peaches is an hour too late **:D**

Manny: NO Where is she!? PEACHES!

Diego: CALM DOOOWN

Manny: PEACHESSS!

Granny : This is boring.. Hey snowy, i want to see you drown again!

Shira: NO

Manny: AAAH WHaT If PeaCHEs iS DrowNing

Ellie: Calm down, she is maby still talking to her friends and didn't see how late it is!

Louis came off to the herd

Louis: Uuhmm?

Manny: Louis, did you see peaches?

Sid: HEEY WHY COULN'D I SAY ANYTHING THIS WHOLE 5 MINUTES

Manny : Be quiet Sid ! I tried to ask something!

Louis: I tought she was with you guys...

Sid: Can I say somethin-

Manny: WHAT SO SHE IS LOST OR WHORSE

Ellie: Calm down!

Granny: Hey wiener can you drown for me ?

Eddie: HAHAHHHAA

Ellie: EDDIE !

Manny: WE HAVE TO FIND HER

* * *

**Not much action now but it will come :D**

**Reviews ;D**

**kperotti1 : Yea Sid can be sooo annoying .. But he didn't say something in 5 minutes :D**

**MusicRocks807: Well, maby Granny said like ' hey snowy, catch the stick it is in the water !' and Shira is like 'That is for dogs' Granny puches her in the water XD Or something else**

**Figure skater98 : I lIKE YOU LIKE IT :D oh no It didn't meant to be in chaps lock XD**


	3. new ones

**I AM BACK **

**i'm so sorry you had to wait...**

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Manny : PEAAACHEES

Ellie: Manny we are going to find her!

Manny: AAHHHHH PEAAACHEESS

Well peaches is missing **( sorry peaches- fans ) **and she was no where to find!

Louis: PEAAACHEEESSS

Diego: ...

Granny: BOOORIING... Let's look at the drown-river!

Shira: STOP ABOUT THHHHAAAT

Sid: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY * Scream*

Ellie: whhaaa what is it Sid?

Sid : I fell...

Manny: WHHA YOU ARE, YOU JUST WERE , FALLING! WHAAA

Manny still didn't know why sid was screaming so loud for jus a fall...

Sid : I fell over something in the ground

Unknow voice: Sooorrry i was a bit of hiding

Someone said under the ground

Shira : for who?

A (female ) molehog popped out the ground

Female molehog : HER!

The herd saw a saber .. a female saber

female saber: Shishi !

Shira :Don't call me like that..

Female saber: Hmm being a pirate, that was the last time i saw you sis..

Diego: Hey who are you * pointing at the female saber *

Ellie:And who are you * pointing at the female molehog*

Crash : AAND MAnny is gotten crazy...

Herd looks at manny ... running from tree 1 to tree 2 and back

Granny:And you guys say i'm crazy ?

the female molehog: i'm Ria **( just like Louis in girl version but with ponytail )**

Sindy: i'm Sindy and Ria my food **( green eyes, gray fur, no stripes )**

Louis: No you don't eat her

Sindy:a little hero hu

Manny:LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTSSSSSSS FIND PEACHES, WE SAY WHO WE ARE LATERRR

* * *

**Ok soooooooooooooooooooooooorry for waiting, take a virtual cookie *shows virtualcookies***

**reviews :3: artisticgurl :i'm glad you found it funny :3**

**MusicRocks807: 5 minutes are long... yeaah where is peach?**

**Figure skater98: yea but i think Louis can swim...**

**Mister L: hi,sorry this wasn't soon updated :S**


	4. Begin of Complaining?

**Sorry for not updating**

**I don't own ice age ( ria and sindy are from me)**

* * *

Manny was walking in front, of course

Sindy: Well sister, how are you

Shira: Uuhm my nice is only gone, so bad

Louis: So you were food... How does that feel...

Ria: not good..

Sid: MYYYY FEEEET HUuuuuurrrtttttttt

Manny: NO TIME TO WASTE!

Sindy whispers to Sid: Well you have to say to manny You have to stop because my feet hurt...

Sid: You have to stop because my feet hurt.

Manny: SO YOU SAY YOUR FEET MUST HAVE MORE CARE THAN PEACHES WHO IS LOST?!

Sid scares really hard of manny's loud voice

Sid : She said I had to say that * pointing at Sindy *

Sindy: O well crash an eddie said that to me! *lying*

Crash: Eddie, what did you do!

Eddie : Me? It's your problem!

Crash : you said it!

Shira: Hey quit already!

Granny: You did it, Whiteey!

Shira: Where did you get that from now! No I didn't!

Well there was more complaining than walking.

Ria: Uhm Maby we can just go on..

Ellie: enough already! we have to go on

Crash: I hate you Eddie

eddie: I'm used too that

but that sounded different, is the herd already falling apart?

Manny: Let's GO WE HAVE TO FIND PEACHES!

Diego: All this yelling make my head explode...

Sindy: WHAT DID YOU SAY DIEGO, MANNY'S HEAD MUST EXPLODE

She was doing that so loud, she knew what I said but, she said something else

Diego: Whaat? I didn't say that!

Manny: ONE MORE WORD ABOUT IT DIEGO AND YOU'RE DEAD, LETS GO ON

he moved on, verryyyy angry

* * *

**oh ow**

**Sinndddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :c**

**artisticgurl: I'm happy you think it's funny :D ( I don't think this is a funny chapter )**

**MusicRocks807: Maby you see already the role for Ria and Sindy now.**

**ICEAGEISAWESOME : ask me if you don't get it :3 I will anwer it**

**sorry for the wait :'( **


	5. Gone and run off

**hi, how are you?**

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Ria: Uhm Sindy?

Sindy : What?

Ria: Will you try to eat me again...

Sindy: when I get the chance

Ria: uhm.. ah uhm

Louis :don't worry, I protect you

Ria: Thanks

Shira : at least their not complaining...

Diego:I'm.. Getting so annoyed by Sindy.. we are complaining by her

Shira : yea...

Eddie :CAN WE STOP FOR ONE SECOND PLEEAASEEE

Crash: Well If you didn't do something wrong!

Eddie: I did Nothing

Manny: WE HAVE TO MOVE ON

Ellie: and IF WE DON'T REST then we are to tired to save peaches

Diego: guys...

Sindy: Oh well want some more complaining

Manny: NO AND YOU HAVE TO BE QUIET

Diego : guys..

Shira: YOU'RE NOT QUIET EITHER!

Ria: Calm Down..

Louis: Can't we talk about it?

Diego :GUYS!

The herd, sindy and Ria: WHAT?

Diego : where is Sid?

Ellie: He's gone!

Shira: And Granny too!

Crash: EDDIEEE THATS YOUR FAULT!

eddie: MINE? YOUR FAULT,DUDE. i DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE!

Crash: WELL THAN JUSTT GO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MY BROTER

Eddie run off

Ellie: EDDIE WAIT

Manny: WE CAN LOOK FOR MIN LATER, he will get over it!

unknown :My plan is working, I don't even do so much

* * *

**Sid? NoNONOOOO aaanddd Granny**

**AAND Eddie run off, **

**:c**

**review: artisticgurl-Well A lot of complaining... and now they have to find Peaches,Granny, Sid AND eddie**


	6. Follow those tree

**I doooon't own ice age**

* * *

Sindy: Maby we should go look for the sloths

Ria: Uhm maby but...yes, I don't know anymore!

Louis: Don't worry ria, it all will be alright

Crash: Ria and louis sitting in a tree KISSING

Louis * blushing * : Nothing like that.! We're friends...

Ria: that's not nice off you crash * soft voice *

Manny: Sid and granny will be with peaches ... if not we we will find then

Shira: looks like you calmed down.

Diego: Yea After something I didn't say, you're calmed down!

Manny: Shira say Diego I don't forgive him for that

Ellie: Are we that low to each other!

Shira: ...

Diego: Uh shira what's going on?

Shira : didn't you hear that

Sindy: You're hearing things that aren't here sis!

A rabbit fell out the tree (**Oh no who could that be ?)**

Shira: SQUINT!

Squint: We WILL get oyu back for killing gutt!

Raz came out of nowhere

Raz : And you wil regret it

Gupta came after raz out of nowhere

Gupta: Ha, We will get you all hahahhaha

they run off

Ria : We have to follow then ... Maby they run to peaches

Manny: What if it is a trap?

Ria: I will look, if it get's your daughter back.. i'm doing to look

Shira: I come with and the rest can go furter, we will find you!

Louis: Don't die..

Shira: We will not die okay

Ria: Thanks for the hope louis

Ria kisses louis on the cheek

Louis *blushing*: Uh uh yea uh okay uh

Ria and shira followed raz, squint and gupta

* * *

**me :Sindy isn't making trouble, :O ( I'm making this story while listening to 'you are a pirate' :3 )**

**ria: uh thatt's a good thing**

**Me: look ria is in my room for the AN :D reviews **

**artisticgurl : I will miss eddie an sid and granny, I know what will happen and i'm happy i know :D * gives virtual cookie ***

**MusicRocks807: For one time sindy doen't cause trouble.. * gives virtual cookie ***

**Ps: it are CHOCOLATE virtual cookies**


End file.
